marilia_adamakifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Purpleflower8/Marilia Adamaki - Album Review
Marilia Adamaki is the first self-titled album by Gothic Rock Singer-Songwritter,Violinist Marilia Adamaki. It was released on 12 May 2018 by 862304 Records Dk in digital platforms like spotify,google play,deezer,tidal,saavn,amazon,apple/itunes,napster,medianet music,waterloo records,iheartradio and electric fetus. The genre of the record is Rock,while the style is Gothic Rock.The track list includes 11 songs from which the one is better than the other and it's really difficult to choose which one you like the best,so you can listed as favourite.Since all songs have their own uniqueness and beauty.And paradoxically they are extremely catchy despite how special and not at all mainstream they are. The opening track is Smarmy World,which is definitely the loudest song on the album and can be also called as progressive rock.Because of it's transformation from soft and low,to loud and rock.The lyrics are talking about a fake friendship the singer had in the past and realizes now that the person has changed and acts exactly like those she/he was critisizing before.The most rock vocals of her in the chorus. The second is Everything Black,probably the most depressive and pessimistic one,with the slower tempo like a rock ballad.It's refering to the singer's depression and how she is trying to hide it by pretending to be the opposite.Also it shows her battle with trying to fit in at school,or in a people's group she thinks she doesn't belong and how hard this really is.Talking about bad emotions and negative social interaction,showing an introverted person.The most emotional track with sensitive and soulful vocals. Next is Confess,again about an ex-friend who turned out to be fake and hypocrite.So after a long time that person called her on the phone and she thought they would still be friends.But the friend was interested to learn about another person and was also offensive to her.Of course she started questioning the friend's reliability by the way she/he was treating her lately.And she's singing about losing contact with the person and finally ending the friendship.It's her first song to have violin and organ and also the beginning of more operatic vocals and great work by the composer,Georgia Adamaki. Then is''' Unfortunately',talking about a friend that totally forgot her and tells her effort of keeping in touch with this one,despite failing because of the friend's arrogant behaviour and so she stopped talking to that person,annoyed by his/her actions.This is the only song that has a viola and keyboards as a solo and is the more calming and relaxing one.With softer singing and sound.Fantastic composing by her sister,Georgia Adamaki as always and great vocals again. '''You Lost' is the second loudest song in the whole album and is referring to bullying by people in general and mostly by persons around her age,so in school.The singer opens about how she was feeling at the time and that she always had to prove herself because everyone was mean and competitive to her,because she was occupying with music as a hobby then.And as a singer,she is looking at this now,feeling finally proud of herself and her achievements.It has magnificent vocals,music,lyrics and bells.This song is even better live,which is actually strange. You're only embarrassing yourself deals again with bullying,which has got out of control.Stating that these persons wish the worst for her and are trying to make and other people hate her as well.She reassures them that they can't scare her with their threats and that she feels confortable the way she is and knows her abilities and talents.So they fail to offend her.And that they see their lack of talent,failures,incapacities on her so they bully her to feel better,because they know she is better than them.It has the most fast tempo than the other songs and is more symphonic,both in music and vocals.One of the catchiest for sure. Approval shows the singer's shy behaviour and her preference of loneliness.Because she fears over-friendly and extremely social people,whose words often seem meaningless and not interesting to her.So she likes spending time alone than to pretend a person she's not,so the others like her.This song has the best intro and is very catchy.And is a very difficult song to sing like all of her songs,demanding a trained vocalist which she actually is,even though she's self-taught.And her sister is a great composer too and also self-taught.The acoustic-live version is good as well. Mood is the second most depressive and as the title says moody song,which talks about sadness,depression,aggressiveness and those feelings that aren't acceptable by the majority because they considered to be negative.And the false idea that people have to hide them.This one concetrates more on piano melody and is a rock ballad along with everything black and unfortunately.It's the most touching song and it makes you want to cry.She always sings perfect but this is her best singing ever.Also unexpected acting skills. Nothing's going to change is the most interesting track,because of it's distinct organ from a synthesizer program.That makes the listener find it hard not to pay attention.And then comes the angelic and enchanting vocal combined with the bitter lyrics.Addressing the topic of people remembering her when they need her help and then forget her and act like they don't even know her.Admiting in forgiving them,but they're constantly making the same mistakes,so she can't forgive them anymore.Along with the previous one has a movie vibe in it and also potrays her big acting talent,except of musical one. Leave me alone,is once again against bullying.It starts with amazing violin and is wonderfully composed.Also with perfect lyrics and vocals.This time about her being obliged in living in the same place with the bullies,like a camp,a trip or something and she's forced to hear them from her room,talking nasty things about her and mocking her.But she's not worried at all and she's even joking about it by asking them ironically to leave her alone.Her vocals and violin are amazing and It's hard to believe that she's self-taught.She definitely has charisma both as singer-lyricist and violinist.The live for this song is really nice too. Jealous,is finally a realization that people who are bullying her,are jealous of her.And also has ironic lyrics,singing that she doesn't care about it because it's obvious why they're doing it.Also that no one pays attention to their words and that they're judging her and her music,while they actually know nothing about music.It's the final track and the more dynamic and beautiful one,with operatic vocals and exceptional musical composition and of course lyrics.Also this is probably her best music video,directed by her sister Georgia, as always.It's very good and acoustically. Category:Blog posts